Reflections on a Broken Mirror
by fRenZ4EveR
Summary: She can't remember you. But, she know that she used to know you. When and Where? She can't remember.She needs to be awaken. Uchiha Sasuke, go wake that Angel. [ Sasusaku ]
1. Chapter 1

I want to say thank you to the fanfiction writers who gave me the idea to write this story. I am very young and I am not very good at writing Fanfics so if I got any mistakes, my apology and if you have any suggestions for this story, I welcome reviews or emails.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the other characters. I only own the plot… mostly anyway

Reflections on a broken mirror

Chapter 1:

She's an angel A beautiful face, but no name. 

_So they gave her a name._

_She made a mistake._

_Over and over again._

_The very same mistake._

_She fell in love._

_Angels don't fall in love_

_Do they?_

_No._

_They don't_

_But she did_

_So she was punished. _

_To be a mortal._

_In the Material World…_

_But…_

_She is very powerful._

_Even through she supposed to be a mortal,_

_She became a half angel,_

_Waiting…_

_To…_

_Be…_

_Awaken…_

_To…_

_Become…_

_A…_

_Full…_

_Angel…_

_Called…_

…_Sakura…_

**BOOM!**

A falling angel… 

_Go catch her…_

_Uchiha Sasuke…_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Congratulations. You passed the jounin exam… Team 7, Konoha."

Sakura slid down to the floor breathing heavily. Naruto lay beside her, panting, flat on his face. Sasuke leaned against the wall also panting slightly. They finally passed the jounin exam.

They were one of the youngest ever to pass the jounin exam in a century. They were… 15.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Lucifer. Give your order." Mammon said to the… man… sitting on the throne in Hell.

"Bring her to me. Wings intact. I need her power." Lucifer finally said, his wings spread out behind him.

Mammon bowed and disappeared.

Lucifer….

A fallen angel…

He is a fallen angel, he fell from Heaven and fell to… Hell.

He destroyed half of the fifth Heaven.

He is a very powerful Archangel.

Lucifer…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Sakura–chan! Want to go to Ichikaku (A/N: Tell me if the spelling is wrong.) with me?" Naruto asked very excited. "No… why don't you ask Hinata?" Sakura replied shaking her head.

Naruto looked thoughtful for a while before nodding. "Ok!" And he dashed to the Hyuuga Estate.

"Sasuke-kun? Do your injuries hurt?" Sakura asked caringly. Kindness and care glowing in her eyes.

Yes… 

"No. Go away. You are annoying." Sasuke said walking off leaving Sakura.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Her world shattered… 

_For the third time…_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Three years ago… (When they were genin)

"Introduce yourself. I already did so it is your turn Blondie." Kakashi said pointing at Naruto.

Naruto scowled for a moment before saying "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. My hobbies include training and eating ramen. The best thing in the world! My dream… is to become the Hokage and to be acknowledged by everyone! I didn't know my parents and…" He grabbed the cloth covering his stomach.

Silence….

"Your turn." Kakashi said nodding towards Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke. I don't have many things I like and I dislike many things. I don't want to call it a dream, but an ambition of the resurrection of my clan and to kill…a certain man." Sasuke said. There was a tense atmosphere after he said that.

"Orphans? Both of you?" Kakashi said.

"Me too." Sakura said quietly. They all turned towards her. "My name is Haruno Sakura. I did not know my parents. I don't know what happened to them but…" She paused. "I don't have any friends either." She added.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_She was cursed. _

_As an angel._

_Three wings._

_Weird number._

_She was punished even before she became an archangel or a guardian angel._

_She went down to the Material World and…_

_Fell in love with Uchiha Sasuke…_

_Beautiful face…_

_With the name of…_

_Sakura…_

_The…_

_Half…_

_Angel…_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Bring her to me Mammon." Lucifer muttered.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Watch Sakura. Do not let her make the same mistake. Follow her… Gabriel." Metatron the Heaven Chancellor order the archangel by the name of Gabriel.


	2. The Cursed Scythe

Thank you for reviewing and reading. Please review. I don't care if you flame.

Reflections on a Broken Mirror

By: Claris

Chapter 2:

"Reuben-sama? What did the angel Sakura do to make her the most sought-after angel in the Heavens?" A trainee Archangel asked the seraph.

_Why?_

_Because…_

"Because she fell in love…" Reuben paused.

With… Uchiha… Sasuke… 

-

-

The first time her heart broke, **HE** caused it.

"Sasuke-kun! Come and play with me!" He looked at her.

She was his best friend 

_But…_

"Go away, you're annoying."

The second time her heart broke, **HE** caused it.

"Sasuke-kun. Don't go… please…" She whimpered.

"Don't go to Orochimaru…"

"Or take me with you…"

I can't 

"No."

Tears gushed out of her eyes.

"If you go…I'll- I'll scream!"

_He appeared behind her._

"Thank you."

He knocked her out.

Sasuke-kun… 

The third time her heart broke, **HE **caused it.

"Sasuke-kun, does your injuries hurt?" Sakura asked a caring expression on her beautiful face.

Yes… 

"No." Sasuke said shortly, glaring.

"Go away, you're annoying."

Glare 

_It was his eyes that told her he hated her._

-

-

Gabriel and Reuben stared at Sakura who was sitting on a bench, thinking about Sasuke.

"Gabriel…" Reuben whispered.

Gabriel tore his eyes away from Sakura and looked at Reuben.

"You can't kill her."

"I know."

I can't kill her… 

_Because…_

_I…_

_Was…_

_Her…_

…_Mentor…_

-

-

_One day ago_

"_Are you sure you want to kill her, Metatron?" Gabriel asked the Chancellor._

"_No… she deserves torture first."_

"_But you already hanged her on the Babel Cross and cursed her with the seven curse words..."_

_Metatron drew his sword and pointed it at Gabriel's throat._

"_I am the Chancellor. I can do whatever I want."_

_Metatron drew back his sword._

"_I can and will kill her."_

_He turned and walked away._

_Metatron…_

_You won't admit it but… she is stronger than you…_

-

-

Gabriel looked to his right. In his hand, lay Sakura's weapon.

The cursed scythe…The angel Sakura's weapon… 

"We can't control it, only she can. When she needs it, it will go to her." Reuben said. Gabriel sighed and nodded. He took one last look at the girl sitting on the bench, then they left the Material World.


	3. Mammon

Thank you, thank you, and thank you!!! For reviewing.

Reflections on a Broken Mirror

By: Claris

Chapter 3: Mammon

"What is the mission, baa-chan?" Naruto shouted as they entered the large Hokage office.

"C-rank. And don't call me baa-chan!" Tsunade roared.

"C-rank only? We are jounins, woman!" Naruto raised his voice to match Tsunade's.

"Shut up!!! Fine! I give you a A-rank!" Tsunade thundered.

"A-rank?" Naruto echoed as he jumped up and down happily.

"Dobe."

"What is the mission? What is the mission?"

"You are going to escort a princess from Tea Country back to her Native land."

"That's all?" Sasuke said in a mocking voice.

"Kakashi will come with you."

Naruto objected.

Tsunde punched him in the nose.

"Enter Kakashi! Come in with the charge." Tsunade ordered.

Kakashi entered with a girl with long blonde hair. The girl smiled a huge flirtatious smile at Sasuke with two rows of fake teeth.

"Hi! What's your name?" She asked Sasuke in a high-pitched girly voice, totally ignoring Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi and Tsunade. When Sasuke didn't answer, she looked around.

She started to eye Sakura up and down. Sakura also was looking at her.

_Slut._

The princess's 'clothes' were very… short…

Sakura's dress was all white.

It always white.

Since they _found_ her. (A/N: I will explain later.)

Her dress was knee – length and had a slid up her right side, showing her white safety shorts. There were three laces at the back of her neck. One of the laces went around her neck and round her head, serving as a headband. She kept her forehead protector in her pouch. The other two laces went around her waist that finally ended in a small ribbon on the right side of her waist. The two laces tighten the dress tightly around her body. Her collar was unlike most dresses, the collar only showed her neck and a bit of her chest.

"You are ugly, aren't you?" The princess said in a high and mighty voice.

Sasuke gave up not talking to the princess once they were out of the Konoha border.

"Sasuke."

"So… Sasuke-kun with Keira-hime!" The princess exclaimed hugging Sasuke's arm

"Sakura-chan? You okay? You're so quiet." Naruto asked the beautiful girl.

"I'm – I'm fine…" Sakura said walking a bit faster.

Sasuke pushed the princess off his arm and felt guilty: _She has been quiet since he shouted at her._

_Maybe…_

_He should…_

_Say sorry?_

_No._

_An Uchiha never says sorry._

_But…_

_Sometimes, _

_Maybe they should_

Up a tree:

"I feel sorry for her." Reuben said. Gabriel only stared at her.

"She loves him so much but…" Reuben stopped and looked at Gabriel. "You really like her don't you?" He asked Gabriel. Gabriel nodded.

_She was such a nice student. Who wouldn't like her?_

"Gabriel, no matter how sad you are, she can't remember you. Her memories are locked up in the fourth Heaven."

"I know."

"Come on, Metatron wants us to report to him."

They left the trees.

Only leaving a trail of feather's behind.

"Mou! Sasuke-kun! Can you carry me? My feet hurt!" Keira exclaimed tugging on Sasuke's arm.

"No."

"You humans make me sick." A male voice echoed through the forest. They turned around. They stood another group of… people… All of them were holding swords or huge weapons except for… their leader. He had a strange arm. It was completely metal.

'Who- 

Sakura felt strange

-Are- 

She knew him, but…

-You?" 

She can't remember.

"Mammon."


	4. Gabriel

For the reviewers:

THANK YOU!

I tried to make this one longer for you guys.

Reflections on a Broken Mirror

By: Claris

Chapter 4: Her Weapon

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi immediately got into the combat stance. Keira fell onto her butt because of shock. Only Kakashi was sort-of protecting her. Naruto and Sasuke were positioned right in front of Sakura.

-

-

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed.

The blonde got a huge slash on his right arm. Kakashi and Sasuke both were busy and in tough combat. All of them were with cuts and bruises.

Kakashi was fighting with a guy with a huge sword. Naruto was fighting with a guy holding a ten-inch dagger. Sasuke was fighting with a guy holding a whip. Sakura was standing beside the princess kunai ready. Sakura was holding the princess arm trying to get her to stand up.

"Stand up!" Sakura shouted. Keira glared at her. She grabbed the pouch Sakura had and threw it into the lake nearby. She was having a temper.

"I need that!" Sakura shouted. She didn't have any more weapons. There were still two more enemies. Another unknown guy and the leader, Mamm-something. Both of them went to Sakura. The leader grabbed her throat. And the other guy grabbed the hand that had the kunai and threw it behind him. The leader sung Sakura onto his shoulder. Sakura kicked and screamed but he didn't put her down. Then Sakura gasped. A large… is that a portal? The portal was shining brightly and swirling.

"Help! Naruto! Kakashi! Sasuke-kun! Help me!"

Mammon smirked he walked slowly to the huge portal.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!!!"

Mammon started to laugh.

Lucifer is gonna be so happy 

"HELP ME!!! NARUTO!!! KAKASHI!!! SASUKE!!! HELP ME!!!! _**GABRIEL!!!**_"

-

-

Gabriel stopped walking to the fifth Heaven.

"Gabriel?"

Gabriel heard her.

He heard _her._

He dropped the scythe.

It dropped.

Out of Heaven.

Into the Material World.

_Right in front of Sakura._

-

-

"Lucifer. You sure you can kill her?" Old Bendy said to the man sitting on the throne.

Lucifer sighed.

He knew the answer

_He couldn't._

_Because…_

-

-

"Who are you?" A young pink-haired girl said to boy standing in front of her.

He was dark and mysterious.

"Uchiha…

…Sasuke…"

"Here." He put of his hand, offering to help her up.

She looked up.

_Nobody helped her before._

_She couldn't remember anything. _

_The only thing she can remember is…_

"What's your name?" The boy asked her.

…_My name…_

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

-

-

A young boy angel pulled up the young pink-haired girl.

Who is this guy? 

He was dark and mysterious. His eyes were blank and un-readable.

"What's your name?"

He hesitated.

Should he tell her? 

"Lucifer."

-

-

"Lucifer, you may want to kill her but you know can't in her heart." Old Bendy, an… old man in the World called Hell said to the dark man.

He remained quiet.

Really? 

"You know that don't you?"

I'll… 

Lucifer paused for a moment.

…_I know…_

-

-

_Can anyone kill her?_

_That precious little angel?_

_Or once a precious little angel in some people eyes._

_Can anyone kill her?_

_Mortals?_

_Maybe._

_People like missing-nins?_

_Orochimaru?_

_They can now._

_But if she is awaken?_

_They…_

_Can't…_

_She is just too powerful._

_Way too powerful._

_Even most angels can't kill her._

-

-

Sakura saw the scythe.

She was desperate.

She needs to do something or else the… freak will take her away. She needed to do something quick. She grabbed the long scythe, closed her eyes and twisted the scythe to face Mammon and then she pierced him in the shoulder. Mammon screamed in pain. He immediately dropped her.

_Who are you???_

_I told you already._

_Mammon._


End file.
